L'histoire d'une Reine et de son Chevalier Blanc
by Kyran Anam
Summary: Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire. Une histoire qui chaque fois me berce dans la mélancolie. Une histoire emplie de tristesse mais aussi de tant d'amour. L'histoire de deux cœurs qui battent à l'unisson jusqu'à leur dernier battement. L'histoire de comment la lumière n'a pas vaincue l'obscurité mais plutôt la aidée à voir l'espoir à nouveau. Cette histoire, c'est la notre.
1. La malédiction

**_Salut la compagnie ^^_**

**_Je sais que je devrait mettre à jour mes autres histoires mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne les oublie pas et m'excuse du retard mais j'avais cette idée dans la tête et il fallait que j'écrive._**

**_Au départ cela devait être une OS mais au vue de tout ce que j'ai à écrire et que je n'ai pas fini alors je vais la divisé en deux chapitre le premier et fini et donc posté ci-dessous le 2ème est en bonne voie et sera posté courant de la semaine._**

**_En espérant que cela vous plaira._**

**_Bonne lecture rdv en bas ^^_**

* * *

_L'amour ne suit aucune règle, c'est ce qu'il le rend aussi imprévisible... Parfois il arrive qu'il né là où personne ne l'attendait..._

_Once Upon A Tim_e - **Regina Mills**

* * *

- _Tu es sûr que tu veux cette histoire ? Je te l'ai lu au moins une centaine de fois ?_  
- _Oui ! Celle-là grand-mère, celle de la Reine et du Chevalier Blanc_.  
-_ Très bien jeune fille_.  
Pas besoin de livre pour raconter cette histoire elle la connaît par coeur.

_"Assis-toi là confortablement, dans ce fauteuil au coin du feu. Laisse ton dos se caler contre les coussins moelleux et la couverture de laine recouvrir tes jambes d'enfant._  
_Laisse toute cette atmosphère t'entourer dans un cocon chaleureux et rassurant, et ma voix te bercer et t'emmener vers un autre endroit, une autre époque._  
_Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire._  
_Une histoire qui chaque fois me berce dans la mélancolie._

_Une histoire emplie de tristesse mais aussi de tant d'amour._

_L'histoire de deux cœurs qui battent à l'unisson jusqu'à leur dernier battement._

_L'histoire de comment la lumière n'a pas vaincue l'obscurité mais plutôt la aidée à voir l'espoir à nouveau._

_Cette histoire, c'est l'histoire d'une Reine déchue et de son Chevalier Blanc, son Sauveur._

_Avant tout tu dois savoir deux choses._

_Le mal n'est pas né ainsi, il est seulement créé et même l'être le plus pur peur se tourner vers les ténèbres si vous lui retirer tout espoir, tout amour._

_La deuxième chose que tu dois savoir est que l'amour ne suit aucune règles qui pourrait être fixée par notre monde, c'est pour ça qu'il est si imprévisible et que parfois il né là où personne ne l'attendait._

_Saches que l'amour ne connaît aucune limite._

_Pour lui on déplacerait des montagnes, on donnerait sa vie et son âme juste pour y goûter quelques instants._

_L'amour est quelque chose de magnifique, de magnifiquement dangereux._

_Mais qui en vaut tellement la peine._

_Et l'amour c'est ce qui est au centre de cette histoire._

_Toutes histoires commencent par "Il était une fois..." mais elles ne finissent pas toutes forcément par "Et ils vécurent heureux"._

_Dans cette histoire avant que la Reine n'obtienne sa fin heureuse, elle a d'abord eu "Et elle souffrit pendant des années"._

_Certains disent que notre vie est ce que nous en faisons, mais avant même que l'on soit né le destin nous distribue des cartes et pour la Reine les siennes n'étaient pas très bonnes._

_Avant même qu'elle ne voit le jour son existence était entourée par les ténèbres. Un mage noir et puissant comme jamais tombant en amour avec sa mère, lui apprenant le moindre de ses secrets avant que celle-ci ne le quitte pour une raison, un simple raison qui allé façonner la vie entière de notre Reine :_

_L'amour est une faiblesse._

_Et depuis ce jour-là plus aucun battement ne pouvait être senti contre la poitrine de la sorcière. Une Reine née d'une mère sans cœur, d'une union sans amour avec un prince._

_Dès le début la vie de lui a pas donné sa meilleure chance._

_Une mère incapable de l'aimer, c'est comme ça que son cauchemar éveillé a commencé, des années de souffrance. Des règles strictes, des études intensives, des punitions à la hauteur de la cruauté de sa mère._

_Enfermée seule dans le noir, tenue en l'air par des vignes, des marques rouges sur la peau douce de son dos, une cicatrice sur la lèvre supérieur comme un rappel constant de la leçon qu'elle doit retenir :_

_Mère sait toujours mieux._

_Et puis un jour un peu de répit, de lumière dans ses ténèbres. Un bâtiment, du foin, un animal, son seul ami. Une oreille attentive, un pelage doux sous les caresses de ses doigts, un museau réconfortant contre sa joue._

_Ses seuls moments de paix._

_Et quelques temps plus tard l'espoir, l'espoir avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus, l'espoir avec un nom : Daniel._

_Une sensation bizarre dans son ventre comme des papillons, les mains moites et le cœur qui s'accélère._

_Un jour des douces lèvres pressées contre les siennes et celle qui un jour sera Reine peut désormais mettre un mot sur ce sentiment : l'amour._

_Des rendez-vous secrets et des baisers volés à l'abri d'un arbre en haut d'une colline._

_Mais le bonheur ne dure qu'un temps et sa perte arrive sous la forme d'un petit ange, d'une fillette._

_Blanche-Neige._

_La jeune fille devient un héros en sauvant cet enfant mais alors elle scelle son destin._

_Une fillette qui voit une chose qu'elle ne devrait pas voir, une course effrénée pour la rattraper et lui expliquer ce qu'est l'Amour Vrai._

_Et puis une promesse, une promesse qui va changer toute son existence sans qu'elle ne le sache._

_Une promesse bien vite rompue, un secret divulgué._

_Un roi solitaire manquant la compagnie d'une femme et un enfant manquant une mère conduit à une demande en mariage, et sa mère toujours aussi froide que la glace donnant son accord._

_Des larmes dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle court dans ce bâtiment où elle a été tant de fois au paravent, son corps rentrant en collision avec celui de son amour._

_L'aveu d'une jeune fille désespérée et la proposition d'un homme fou amoureux._

_Fuir semble la seule solution, mais la vie vient une fois de plus en travers de son chemin._

_Trompée par un enfant, trompée par une mère._

_Un corps froid dans ses bras, plus aucun cœur qui bat dans sa poitrine, le corps du seul homme qu'elle a jamais aimé._

_Et sa mère lui répétant la leçon qu'elle n'a finalement jamais apprise :_

_L'amour est une faiblesse._

_Un mariage forcé, la détresse coulant dans ses veines accompagnée de colère._

_Le mage noir une fois de plus sur son chemin, lui offrant une solution._

_Un miroir._

_Un miroir par lequel elle envoi sa mère sans cœur dans un autre monde._

_Elle pensait qu'avec elle ses démons disparaîtraient mais c'est faux._

_Le mariage et l'instant le plus redouté, la nuit de noce._

_Sa pureté, son innocence arrachée par un homme qui prend plaisir dans sa chair mais ne pense qu'à sa défunte femme._

_Et avec chaque mouvement qu'il fait profondément en elle, c'est une part de la jeune fille qu'elle était qu'elle perd._

_Des semaines, des mois, des années qui s'écoulent, un roi rampant dans le lit de sa Reine chaque soir, réclament ce qui lui ai du de droit._

_Et la colère, la haine qui chaque jour grandit au sein de sa Majesté._

_L'amour disparaît, la lumière aussi et seuls restent les ténèbres._

_Un génie, un vœu, une manipulation et lui qui tombe sous ses charmes et bientôt le roi ne rampera jamais plus dans son lit._

_Un roi mort, une adolescente désemparée et chassée de chez elle, une femme brisée._

_Ce jour-là la jeune fille gentille disparue complètement pour laisser place à celle que bientôt les résistants appelleront la Méchante Reine._

_L'apprentissage de la magie noire et l'espoir vain quand le Dr Frankenstein ne réussit pas à ramener son amour._

_Ce jour-là les ténèbres grandissent encore plus._

_Des années de lutte, un jeu du chat et de la souris._

_La mort proche une fois, elle l'aurait accueilli les bras ouvert mais Blanche-Neige ne fera jamais ce qu'il faut._

_L'exilement et la solitude malgré un père à ses côtés._

_Une visite à une amie, un combat pour un sort._

_Le sort le plus noir qui n'a jamais existé._

_Et une mise en garde._

_Cela causera un vide dans son cœur qu'elle ne pourra jamais combler._

_Elle s'en moque elle ne peut plus vivre ici dans ce monde avec non loin sa pire ennemie obtenant sa fin heureuse avec son Prince Charmant et un enfant sur le chemin._

_Un essai raté, puis un adieu à un père qui n'a jamais su l'a protéger. Un père qu'elle aimera toujours._

_Une malédiction lancé, un bébé disparut dans une armoire et les larmes de son ennemie._

_Il est temps pour un nouveau départ."_

* * *

**_Voilà les amis j'espère que ça vous a plus_**

**_Review please ?_**

**_Prochain chapitre et fin de l'histoire bientôt promis ^^_**

**_Bonne nuit et bon épisode_**

* * *

_Ketsurui Yami_

_Un jour mes démons prendrons le dessus et tous verrons qui je suis vraiment,_

_Un Ange déchut_


	2. Fin Heureuse

_**Salut la compagnie ^^**_

_**Je suis tellement désolé pour cette longue absence sans rien poster mais j'étais prise par les cours et un gros partiel.**_

_**Mais pas d'inquiétude avec les vacances je vais profiter pour essayer de mettre toutes mes histoires à jour.**_

_**C'est donc la suite et fin de cette fic, petite précision ici Henry n'est pas enlevé à Neverland.**_

_**En tout cas merci pour vos commentaires :)**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

18 ans s'écoule dans cette ville maudite, sa ville. Celle qui était censée représenter la perfection, sa fin heureuse mais après toutes ces années le vide dans son cœur est toujours présent. Les ténèbres l'envahissent encore et elle ne ressent rien, plus rien du tout.

La joie du début s'évapore peu à peu et la solitude reprenant le dessus.

Elle n'a toujours pas eu sa fin heureuse, elle se contente de savoir que Blanche-Neige n'aura pas non plus la sienne mais elle est seule à le savoir.

Elle cherche une solution au vide immense dans son cœur et elle la trouve dans un petit garçon.

Son petit prince. Henry.

Des débuts difficiles, apprendre à être la mère qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Elle fait des errreurs mais en tire des leçons pour être meilleure.

1 ans puis 2, puis 10 passent entre temps elle l'a vu grandir, son premier mot, ses premiers pas. La panique la première fois qu'il tombe malade.

Le temps passe et la nuit il se réfugie dans ses bras après un cauchemar.

10 ans de bonheur complet avant qu'une fois de plus Blanche-Neige ne change sa vie avec un livre, un livre maudit.

Once Upon A Time

Et chaque jour elle voit son petit garçon s'éloigner d'elle, chaque jour elle perd un peu plus son amour et la souffrance déchire son cœur une fois de plus.

Des rendez-vous avec Archie pour qu'il pense que tout ça ne sont que des contes mais il est plus intelligent que ça et il la hais encore plus.

La terreur un jour lorsqu'il ne rentre pas de l'école, quand elle le cherche partout dans la ville et qu'il n'est pas là, disparu.

Et le soulagement quand elle l'aperçoit dans leur allée mais elle ne peut empêcher la point de tristesse lorsqu'il la repousse et lui dit qu'il a trouvé sa vraie mère.

Son monde s'écroule.

Encore une fois.

Des boucles blondes. Des yeux émeraudes. Une veste en cuir rouge.

Elle sent son cœur s'accélérer et une douce chaleur l'envahir.

Pour la première fois en 28 ans elle se sent l'envie de laisser quelqu'un entrer, laisser la blonde passer ses murs, ses défenses. Mais l'instinct de survie est plus fort et malgré cette attirance pour Emma Swan elle garde son armure en place, prête pour un autre combat.

Des semaines de lutte, lutter contre la mère biologique d'Henry, contre elle-même aussi. Elle s'interdit d'être faible, de se laisser aller à cette passion qui la consume chaque fois que son regard se pose sur la blonde.

Elle ne peut pas car Emma Swan est sa perte, elle est la fille de son pire ennemi.

Le Sauveur.

Un incendie à la maire, le Shérif qui la sauve digne de son titre de Sauveur. Ses bras musclés qui l'entourent et cette chaleur immense qui l'envahie n'ayant rien à voir avec le feu.

Et elle sait, elle sait qu'elle doit envoyer Emma Swan loin d'elle avant qu'elle laisse tomber ses murs, qu'elle dépose les armes.

Des combats, toujours plus de combat et une pomme rouge comme le sang.

Celle qui est censée garantir sa fin heureuse à nouveau.

Mais c'est le contraire son petit prince mange le chausson au pomme à la place de la blonde et une fois de plus le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds.

Miss Swan découvrant la vérité et une alliance pour sauver leur fils.

Le baiser de l'amour vrai, l'amour d'une mère pour son fils. Le sauveur réveille Henry et brise finalement la malédiction.

Fuir, fuir c'est sa seule option.

La seule avant que tout change à nouveau et que Blanche-Neige et sa fille soyent envoyées à la Forêt Enchantée et que son fils la supplie de les ramener, ce qu'elle fait avec un coût de sa part : absorber une malédiction de mort destinée à sa propre mère, Cora.

Archie mort, accusée et Emma qui lui demande pardon car une fois de plus elle lui arrache son fils.

Sa mère une fois de plus à ses côtés mais pas pour longtemps car Blanche-Neige lui retire sa fin heureuse. Un cœur maudit replacé dans une poitrine, les mots « tu aurais été assez. » et sa mère qui meurt dans ses bras, de ses propres mains.

La douleur qui écrase son cœur, la solitude aussi.

Et la colère quand un soir alors qu'elle n'est plus elle-même après trop de verre d'alcool, Emma se présente à sa porte avec son air de chien battu.

Des excuses qui ne font qu'attiser sa colère.

La blonde plaqué contre un mur par sa magie, étouffant.

Et ces mots qu'elle ne pensait jamais plus entendre, ces mots qui l'a font s'éffondrer au sol dans un tas de sanglots.

« Regina... S'il-te-plaît... Je t'aime »

Des bras forts l'enfermant dans une étreinte réconfortante avant de la ramener dans son lit pour s'y blottir contre le corps chaud de la blonde et s'endormir.

Mais jamais rien ne se passe comme prévu avant qu'elles ne puissent même profiter de se trouver, elle est enlevée, torturée et manque de mourir si ce n'est pour la famille Charmant qui vient la sauver. Aucun repos quand la ville est menacée.

Un adieu à son fils, à la femme qu'elle aime.

Leur magie plus puissante que jamais, la magie de l'amour vrai qui les sauve tous.

Greg et Tamara arrêtés et leur mémoire effacée pour qu'ils ne représentent jamais plus une menace.

Et enfin leur premier baiser.

Et enfin le repos.

Il faut des mois à la petit ville à s'habituer à voir leur Sauveur avec l'ancienne Méchante Reine, des mois pour que la rancœur laisse place à de l'indifférence.

1 ans puis 2 et des robes blanches et une allée fleurie.

Toutes deux s'unissent, lient leurs âmes.

Et une immense surprise, quelque chose qu'elles n'imaginaient pas.

Leur magie, leur amour plus puissant que tout. Assez puissant pour créer la vie.

Regina tombe enceinte.

Le produit de l'amour vrai.

Deux belles petites filles.

Anna et Lily.

Henry.

Emma.

Sa fin heureuse.

La Méchante Reine n'existe plus, seulement une mère, seulement une épouse.

Seulement Regina.

La Reine et son Chevalier Blanc. »

Elle dépose un tendre baiser sur le front de sa petit fille profondément endormie, nichée sous les couverture avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle trouve sa femme sur le pas de la porte et sait qu'elle a écouté toute l'histoire.

Mains dans la mains elles se dirigent vers leur chambre avant de se blottir à leur tour sous les couvertures. Les bras forts de son épouse entourent sa taille et colle son corps au sien.

Un baiser dans son cou la fait frissoner et avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux elle peut entendre ces mots chuchotés.

_- Bonne nuit ma Reine._

_- Bonne nuit mon Chevalier_

* * *

_Ketsurui Yami_

_Un jour mes démons prendrons le dessus et tous verrons qui je suis vraiment,_

_Un Ange déchut_


End file.
